Bobo Haha
|nazwa2=Oczy:|kolor2= |nazwa3=Włosy:|kolor3= }} |płeć = 15px Samiec |rodzina = Robo-Bobo † (twór) |pseudonim = Bobo Małpuś Bananojad Dyrektor Haha Hobo Baha |sprzęt = Pistolety laserowe Wyrzutnia rakiet Opiekacz Granaty |głos = John DiMaggio Grzegorz Pawlak |debiut = Dzień, który wszystko zmienił }} Bobo Haha – szympans E.V.O. ze zdolnością mowy, który pracuje dla Providence. Jest jednym z najwcześniejszych mutantów, które zostały złapane przez organizację. Mimo mrocznego pochodzenia, Bobo postanowił walczyć w dobrej sprawie, często na swój własny, opryskliwy sposób. Z biegiem lat nawiązał bliższą więź z Rexem Salazarem i oboje stali się lojalnymi przyjaciółmi. Po półrocznej nieobecności Rexa, Bobo opuścił Providence i razem z Szóstym, Holiday i Białym Rycerzem założył grupę walczącą z nowymi rządami organizacji. Podrzucił do agencji swojego androida, Robo-Bobo, który miał pracować jako podwójny agent. Po walce z Czarnym Rycerzem i Konsorcjum, Bobo wrócił do Providence, jednak nie wiadomo czy został wyleczony z mutacji po procesie światowego leczenia. Biografia Wczesne życie left|thumb|Przeszłość Bobo. Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Bobo, jednak według doktor Holiday, zanim przekształcił się w E.V.O., Bobo był tresowaną małpą, która pomagała chorym dzieciom w szpitalach. Jego właścicielem i treserem był ekscentryczny filantrop, który posiadał fioletowy kapelusz. Holy sądziła, że czasami szympans miewa przebłyski swoich dawnych zachowań, jednak nigdy tego nie zbadała ze względu na brak czasu . Sam szympans uważa, że jakiś czas po przejściu mutacji – dzięki której zyskał zwiększoną inteligencję i zdolność mowy – został wygnany z sześciu azjatyckich krajów za psikusy, które w nich wykręcił. Według jego retrospekcji jednym z żartów było wypełnienie w przebraniu człowieka całego budynku bananami . thumb|Bobo ponownie schwytany przez [[Providence.]] Przez swoje żarty i wybryki Haha poszukiwany był przez Providence, które zdołało schwytać go wiele razy, ale za każdym razem udawało mu się uciec, przez co wielu agentów organizacji, w tym Agent 6 i Calan, byli dobrze zaznajomieni z małpim figlarzem. Jego ostateczny żart – groźba odpalenia głowicy w zamian za tysiąc ton kawioru – w końcu doprowadził do ponownego schwytania go przez agentów Nyquista i Fortiera na Kremlu. Został wsadzony do klatki i umieszczony w budującym się Zoo pupilków, gdzie znowu spotkał się z Agentem 6, który nie był zdziwiony obecnością szympansa. Później Bobo spotkał Rexa, którego namówił na otworzenie jego klatki i poprosił o wskazanie mu drogi do myśliwców, dzięki którym mógłby uciec. Niestety, został szybko złapany przez Szóstego i wrzucony z powrotem do celi. thumb|left|Bobo próbuje uciec przy pomocy młodego [[Rexa.]] Jakiś czas później do jego klatki trafiła dr Holiday, którą zamknął Biały Rycerz. Gdy kobieta próbowała desperacko wydostać się z klatki, Bobo wykorzystał okazję i zabrał jej długopis, by dzięki niemu otworzyć zamek w celi, tłumacząc, iż wyświadcza jej przysługę. Bobo był rozczarowany, gdy kobieta natychmiast pobiegła do laboratorium, zamiast podrapać go po plecach, co szympans uważał za spełnienie przysługi. Mimo że jego głównym celem była ucieczka z rąk Providence, Haha pobiegł za panią doktor i oboje dostali się do pomieszczenia w chwili, gdy aktywowana została sekwencja molekularna. Bobo, operując mechanicznym ramieniem, przeniósł nieprzytomnego Rexa w bezpieczne miejsce i był świadkiem wypadku, który wymazał wszelkie nanity z organizmu Białego Rycerza. Na widok wybielonego mężczyzny nazwał go „ptasim mleczkiem”. thumb|Bobo bawi się z [[Rexem.]] Bobo szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Rexem, z którym spędzał mnóstwo czasu, robiąc różne żarty i psikusy. Jego rola w ocaleniu Salazara przyniosła mu posadę agenta Providence, a na dodatek zyskał parę wyspecjalizowanych laserowych blasterów, które szybko stały się jego ulubioną bronią w walce z E.V.O.-zarazą . Sezon pierwszy „Dzień, który wszystko zmienił” thumb|left|Bobo wraz z [[Rexem szykują się do akcji.]] Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Nunc cursus lorem odio, vitae imperdiet velit viverra condimentum. Maecenas magna turpis, pretium sed odio at, consequat lobortis metus. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Phasellus imperdiet, nunc vel fermentum suscipit, nibh dolor varius massa, vel pulvinar lorem nisi vitae velit. Cras sed ligula enim. Orci varius natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Nunc in lectus ex. thumb|Bobo i [[Rex skaczą nad legowiskiem Mel.]] Nulla sollicitudin urna ac lectus maximus, non dignissim ipsum maximus. Donec vel libero dignissim, viverra massa ut, luctus elit. Vivamus efficitur elit nulla, ut porttitor sem iaculis vel. Phasellus ut diam sed lacus gravida sodales in et neque. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Curabitur sem ex, laoreet eget magna vel, fermentum elementum tortor. Fusce volutpat sodales pharetra. Mauris volutpat, nunc eu convallis rhoncus, elit neque vulputate metus, sit amet eleifend quam quam ut libero. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Nunc cursus lorem odio, vitae imperdiet velit viverra condimentum. thumb|left|Bobo proponuje zemszczenie się na [[Skaterzy|skaterach.]] Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque suscipit, magna nec pretium gravida, urna erat lacinia dolor, sit amet sodales lacus diam non mauris. Nam mattis, felis eu venenatis tincidunt, orci tortor auctor sapien, eget maximus tellus lectus at augue. Suspendisse porttitor non eros a vestibulum. Nullam sed odio egestas, imperdiet sem vitae, feugiat orci. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Pellentesque volutpat, ipsum nec iaculis congue, ipsum nulla eleifend enim, in euismod orci diam non massa. Suspendisse arcu risus, hendrerit sollicitudin tellus ut, feugiat pretium enim. Phasellus iaculis congue vehicula. Phasellus et elit tellus. thumb|Bobo narzeka na klimat w [[Abysja|Abysji.]] Nulla sollicitudin urna ac lectus maximus, non dignissim ipsum maximus. Donec vel libero dignissim, viverra massa ut, luctus elit. Vivamus efficitur elit nulla, ut porttitor sem iaculis vel. Phasellus ut diam sed lacus gravida sodales in et neque. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Curabitur sem ex, laoreet eget magna vel, fermentum elementum tortor. Fusce volutpat sodales pharetra. Mauris volutpat, nunc eu convallis rhoncus, elit neque vulputate metus, sit amet eleifend quam quam ut libero. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Nunc cursus lorem odio, vitae imperdiet velit viverra condimentum. thumb|left|Bobo walczy z [[Biowilkiem.]] Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque suscipit, magna nec pretium gravida, urna erat lacinia dolor, sit amet sodales lacus diam non mauris. Nam mattis, felis eu venenatis tincidunt, orci tortor auctor sapien, eget maximus tellus lectus at augue. Suspendisse porttitor non eros a vestibulum. Nullam sed odio egestas, imperdiet sem vitae, feugiat orci. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Pellentesque volutpat, ipsum nec iaculis congue, ipsum nulla eleifend enim, in euismod orci diam non massa. Suspendisse arcu risus, hendrerit sollicitudin tellus ut, feugiat pretium enim. Phasellus iaculis congue vehicula. Phasellus et elit tellus. thumb|Bobo pokonuje [[Skalamandera.]] Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque suscipit, magna nec pretium gravida, urna erat lacinia dolor, sit amet sodales lacus diam non mauris. Nam mattis, felis eu venenatis tincidunt, orci tortor auctor sapien, eget maximus tellus lectus at augue. Suspendisse porttitor non eros a vestibulum. Nullam sed odio egestas, imperdiet sem vitae, feugiat orci. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Pellentesque volutpat, ipsum nec iaculis congue, ipsum nulla eleifend enim, in euismod orci diam non massa. thumb|left|Bobo odpoczywa w nowym [[pokój Rexa Salazara i Bobo Haha|pokoju.]] Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Nunc cursus lorem odio, vitae imperdiet velit viverra condimentum. Maecenas magna turpis, pretium sed odio at, consequat lobortis metus. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Phasellus imperdiet, nunc vel fermentum suscipit, nibh dolor varius massa, vel pulvinar lorem nisi vitae velit. Cras sed ligula enim. Orci varius natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Nunc in lectus ex . „Teoria strun” thumb|Bobo wita [[Rexa na pokładzie Bastionu.]] Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Nunc cursus lorem odio, vitae imperdiet velit viverra condimentum. Maecenas magna turpis, pretium sed odio at, consequat lobortis metus. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Phasellus imperdiet, nunc vel fermentum suscipit, nibh dolor varius massa, vel pulvinar lorem nisi vitae velit. Cras sed ligula enim. Orci varius natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Nunc in lectus ex. thumb|left|Bobo i [[Rex są gotowi do walki z armią zombie.]] Nulla sollicitudin urna ac lectus maximus, non dignissim ipsum maximus. Donec vel libero dignissim, viverra massa ut, luctus elit. Vivamus efficitur elit nulla, ut porttitor sem iaculis vel. Phasellus ut diam sed lacus gravida sodales in et neque. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Curabitur sem ex, laoreet eget magna vel, fermentum elementum tortor. Fusce volutpat sodales pharetra. Mauris volutpat, nunc eu convallis rhoncus, elit neque vulputate metus, sit amet eleifend quam quam ut libero. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Nunc cursus lorem odio, vitae imperdiet velit viverra condimentum. thumb|Bobo unika ataku „zarażonej” [[Łupniołapy Rexa.]] Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque suscipit, magna nec pretium gravida, urna erat lacinia dolor, sit amet sodales lacus diam non mauris. Nam mattis, felis eu venenatis tincidunt, orci tortor auctor sapien, eget maximus tellus lectus at augue. Suspendisse porttitor non eros a vestibulum. Nullam sed odio egestas, imperdiet sem vitae, feugiat orci. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Pellentesque volutpat, ipsum nec iaculis congue, ipsum nulla eleifend enim, in euismod orci diam non massa. Suspendisse arcu risus, hendrerit sollicitudin tellus ut, feugiat pretium enim. Phasellus iaculis congue vehicula. Phasellus et elit tellus. thumb|left|Bobo decyduje się wkroczyć do akcji. Nulla sollicitudin urna ac lectus maximus, non dignissim ipsum maximus. Donec vel libero dignissim, viverra massa ut, luctus elit. Vivamus efficitur elit nulla, ut porttitor sem iaculis vel. Phasellus ut diam sed lacus gravida sodales in et neque. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Curabitur sem ex, laoreet eget magna vel, fermentum elementum tortor. Fusce volutpat sodales pharetra. Mauris volutpat, nunc eu convallis rhoncus, elit neque vulputate metus, sit amet eleifend quam quam ut libero. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Nunc cursus lorem odio, vitae imperdiet velit viverra condimentum. thumb|Bobo zostaje przekształcony w sługusa [[zombie.]] Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque suscipit, magna nec pretium gravida, urna erat lacinia dolor, sit amet sodales lacus diam non mauris. Nam mattis, felis eu venenatis tincidunt, orci tortor auctor sapien, eget maximus tellus lectus at augue. Suspendisse porttitor non eros a vestibulum. Nullam sed odio egestas, imperdiet sem vitae, feugiat orci. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Pellentesque volutpat, ipsum nec iaculis congue, ipsum nulla eleifend enim, in euismod orci diam non massa. Suspendisse arcu risus, hendrerit sollicitudin tellus ut, feugiat pretium enim. Phasellus iaculis congue vehicula. Phasellus et elit tellus. thumb|left|Bobo wybacza [[Rexowi uderzenie go]] Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque suscipit, magna nec pretium gravida, urna erat lacinia dolor, sit amet sodales lacus diam non mauris. Nam mattis, felis eu venenatis tincidunt, orci tortor auctor sapien, eget maximus tellus lectus at augue. Suspendisse porttitor non eros a vestibulum. Nullam sed odio egestas, imperdiet sem vitae, feugiat orci. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Pellentesque volutpat, ipsum nec iaculis congue, ipsum nulla eleifend enim, in euismod orci diam non massa. thumb|Bobo rozmawia z [[Szóstym.]] Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Nunc cursus lorem odio, vitae imperdiet velit viverra condimentum. Maecenas magna turpis, pretium sed odio at, consequat lobortis metus. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Interdum et malesuada fames ac ante ipsum primis in faucibus. Phasellus imperdiet, nunc vel fermentum suscipit, nibh dolor varius massa, vel pulvinar lorem nisi vitae velit. Cras sed ligula enim. Orci varius natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Nunc in lectus ex . Wygląd fizyczny Bobo jest szympansem o bladej skórze w kolorze fioletowym i ciemnobrązowym futrze. Jego strój składa się z brudnoszarej koszulki i spodenek z niebieskimi elementami znajdującymi się w dolnej części rękawów, na nogawkach szortów oraz na linii biegnącej od szyi w dół. Nosi również niebieskie mankiety ze srebrnymi spinkami. Dodatkowo nosi opaskę na lewe oko i czerwony fez. Ma fioletowy język . Podczas imprez lub wypoczynkowych wypadów z Rexem, Bobo przywdziewa pomarańczową koszulę hawajską, która ma jaśniejsze, pionowe paski oraz niewielkie białe linie, na który umieszczone są wzory białych żółwi . Szympans posiada też swój własny mundur Providence, a także kombinezon „nie witka”, który potrafi uczynić go niewidzialnym . Bobo posiada też pieluchy, które sam nazywa „małpimi majtasami”, w których pewnego razu Szósty umieścił urządzenie do śledzenia . Osobowość Bobo uwielbia dobrą zabawę, przygody i wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa. Bardzo często postrzegany jest jako lekkomyślny i nieodpowiedzialny. Szympans szczególnie kocha imprezy i hazard oraz ceni sobie, gdy potyczki z E.V.O. przynoszą mu sporą dawkę rozrywki. Providence twierdzi, że przez swoją zabawową osobowość, Bobo ma zły wpływ na Rexa, ponieważ zachęca go do swoich buntowniczych skłonności i niedojrzałych żartów. Haha bywa niecierpliwy i zrzędliwy, a w walce naciska spust broni, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach. Pomimo bycia bliskim przyjacielem Rexa, szympans wykazuje ogólną niechęć do ludzi, których nazywa „owcami”, ze względu na fakt, iż „ślepo podążają za tłumem” . Umiejętności Moce thumb|Bobo wykorzystuje długopis, by otworzyć klatkę. * Zwiększona inteligencja – Pod wpływem mutacji, intelekt Bobo został zwiększony, co przyczyniło się między innymi do rozwinięcia zdolności mowy. Stał się bystrym i łebskim szympansem, wykorzystującym swoją mądrość do dość niecodziennych celów, takich jak żarty i dowcipy. Za pomocą swojej inteligencji potrafi obmyślić szczegółowe plany swoich psikusów, składające się z wielu etapów. Gdy był zamknięty wraz z dr Holiday w klatce, sprytnie wykorzystał długopis doktorki, aby otworzyć celę. Pomimo problemów z postawą i gangsterską osobowością, Bobo jest zaznajomiony z tajnikami techniki i wystarczająco inteligentny, aby stworzyć w pełni funkcjonalnego androida, który miał go zastępować, gdy on udawał się na swoje „rodzinne spotkania”. ** Zdolność mowy – Zwiększona inteligencja Bobo umożliwiła rozwinięcie zdolności mowy, co umożliwia mu porozumiewanie się z innymi w języku ludzkim bez żadnych problemów. * Zwiększona wytrzymałość – Bobo posiada znacznie wyższą wytrzymałość, dzięki czemu jest w stanie wyjść bez szwanku z wielu pojedynków. Przeżył wiele niebezpiecznych sytuacji jak na przykład porażenie elektrycznością, rzucenie o ścianę oraz różne inne ataki fizyczne. Zdolności * Zwiększona zwinność – Niezależnie od poziomu inteligencji i zdolności mowy, Bobo wydaje się zupełnie normalnym szympansem dysponującym wrodzoną zwinnością i zręcznością. Potrafi bez wysiłku poruszać się zarówno na dwóch łapach, jak i na wszystkich czterech. Jego stopy są równie chwytliwe, co dłonie, dlatego często w przypadku, gdy nie może używać rąk do strzelania korzysta ze stóp . Dzięki wrodzonej zwinności i chwytnym kończynom jest w stanie wykonywać szybkie uniki i odskoki, które zapewniają mu ochronę przed niektórymi atakami. thumb|Bobo strzela do [[Szarańcza E.V.O.|E.V.O. szarańczy.]] * Umiejętności strzeleckie – Bobo jest doskonałym strzelcem. Potrafi niezwykle precyzyjnie oddawać strzały do celów, czym wykazał się podczas licznych strzelanin . Dzierży parę pistoletów laserowych, których zazwyczaj używa w walce. Dzięki nim potrafi stawać w szranki z większymi i silniejszymi przeciwnikami, którzy z łatwością mogliby pokonać go w bezpośrednim starciu. Potrafi też mistrzowsko korzystać z różnych broni klasy wojskowej do tego stopnia, że podczas walki z E.V.O. szarańczą szkolił agentów Providence w obsłudze opiekacza . Wie także jak obsługiwać działo Providence, którego użył, żeby wystrzelić Rexa wprost do elektrowni, która była źródłem roślinnego E.V.O. . * Umiejętności bojowe – Bobo posiada podstawowe umiejętności walki wręcz, które zdobył dzięki przynależności do Providence. Mimo to szympans preferuje walczyć na dystans, dlatego w walce częściej polega na swoich pistoletach laserowych. thumb|Bobo pilotuje [[jeta]] * Umiejętności akrobatyczne – Bobo jest biegłym akrobatą, zdolnym do wykonania przewrotów i salt, po których bez problemów potrafi wylądować na ziemi. * Umiejętności pilotażu i jazdy – Bobo jest wykwalifikowanym pilotem, który jest w stanie obsługiwać wiele różnych rodzajów statków – od myśliwców po statki zwiadowcze , a także wie jak prowadzić pojazd szturmowy Providence . * Umiejętności saperskie – Bobo wykazał, że potrafi rozbroić ładunek wybuchowy w bardzo krótkim czasie, w dodatku, używając przy tym swoich stóp. Wyposażenie * Nanity – Bobo, podobnie jak wszyscy mieszkańcy Ziemi, posiada w swoim ciele mikroskopijne nanity. Aktywne mikroroboty czynią go E.V.O. i zapewniają mu nadnaturalne zdolności, takie jak zwiększona inteligencja, wykształcenie zdolności mowy oraz zwiększona wytrzymałość. Bronie thumb|Bobo używa [[Pistolety laserowe Bobo Haha|pistoletów laserowych.]] * Pistolety laserowe – Pistolety laserowe są podstawową bronią Bobo. Szympans dostał je po dołączeniu Providence i wykorzystuje je w prawie wszystkich przydzielonych mu misjach bojowych. Zwykle nosi je w kaburze przypominającej plecak. Pistolety mogą wystrzelić serię szybkich pocisków plazmowych lub naładowane pociski o większej sile. * Wyrzutnia rakiet – W trakcie wyprawy do Słoja robali, Bobo korzystał z wyrzutni rakiet, aby otworzyć szczelinę w osłonie miasta. Z broni korzystał także podczas szturmu na Bastion, żeby odeprzeć atak E.V.O. . * Opiekacz – Bobo wyposażył się w opiekacz podczas ataku szarańczy na Wielki Mur Chiński oraz podczas ataku Providence na Zakład . * Granaty – Bobo wyposażył się w pas z granatami, gdy wraz z Rexem i Szóstym udał się na misję do Słoja robali. Szympans skorzystał z pocisków podczas walki z hordą E.V.O., a wywołana eksplozja umożliwiła bohaterom ucieczkę przed mutantami. Inne wyposażenie * Tropiciele – Bobo dostał zestaw tropicieli od Szóstego, żeby mógł oszukać Białego Rycerza i stworzyć pozory, iż grupa wspólnie spędza ze sobą czas . thumb|Bobo korzysta z [[lokalizator Providence|lokalizatora.]] * Lokalizator Providence – W trakcie misji naprawienia regulatora tarczy w Słoju robali, Bobo użył lokalizatora, dzięki któremu wraz z Rexem dowiedział się o zbliżających się w ich stronę mutantach. Środki transportu * Pojazd szturmowy Providence – Wkrótce . * Statek zwiadowczy Providence – Wkrótce . * Myśliwiec Providence – Wkrótce. * Motocykl Providence – Wkrótce. Relacje Sprzymierzeńcy Rex Salazar Wkrótce. Agent 6 Wkrótce. Rebecca Holiday Wkrótce. Biały Rycerz Wkrótce. Noah Nixon Wkrótce. Kirke Wkrótce. Kenwyn Jones Wkrótce. Robo-Bobo Wkrótce. Wrogowie Van Kleiss Wkrótce. Czarny Rycerz Wkrótce. Występy Ciekawostki * Bobo posiada zdolności kulinarne, ale według niego nikt nie docenia jego wysiłków . * Bobo twierdzi, że nienawidzi bananów, jednakże w kilku odcinkach pokazano jak się nimi zajada. * Bobo nienawidzi sentymentów i czułości, jednak zrobił się ckliwy, gdy Rex nazwał go swoją rodziną . * Bobo robi się nieśmiały, gdy ktoś go filmuje, ponieważ zemdlał podczas kręcenia materiału o Providence . * Gdy Szósty stracił wspomnienia, nazwał Bobo „Hobo Baha” . * Bobo uwielbia słuchać heavy metalowej muzyki rockowej . * Najwyraźniej Bobo lubi pizzę do tego stopnia, że w zamian za nią wydał Szóstemu lokalizację Rexa . * Człowiek w fioletowym kapelusz, z którym – jak sam twierdzi – pracował przed dołączeniem do Providence, jest nawiązaniem do pana w żółtym kapeluszu z książek i serialu dla dzieci „Ciekawski George”. * Nie jest jasne czy po wyleczeniu przez Rexa całego świata z plagi E.V.O. Bobo również został wyleczony. Pod koniec odcinka „Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 2” nie wypowiedział żadnego słowa, pozostawiając kwestię niewyjaśnioną . Przypisy }} Zobacz też * Galeria * Relacje Bobo Haha * Pokój Bobo Haha Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:E.V.O. Kategoria:Zwierzęce E.V.O. Kategoria:Członkowie Providence Kategoria:Członkowie grupy zwalczającej rządy Providence Kategoria:Członkowie gangu Bikerów Kategoria:Przestępcy